


Bubbling Anger

by OrangeCloud



Category: Naruto
Genre: I just want them to be happy, Kakashi is mentioned, M/M, So Is Obito, and gay people cant talk about their feelings, i had a dream about it and had to write, i hope i characterized them good, im crying, sasuke is emotionally stunted, their just two bone heads, they are just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCloud/pseuds/OrangeCloud
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are back from the war and are trying to talk about their feelings without someone ending up in a near death state.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Bubbling Anger

The light was flickering in Sasuke’s untouched home adding almost nothing to the sunset shining through the windows. He hadn't been home since going to train with Orochimaru. The home seemed almost foreign to him. There was a thin veil of dust touching everything in sight. Sasuke ran a finger over multiple face down photo frames. Remembering why he turned them over all those years ago he almost let out a solemn laugh, _almost_. Obsessed with the idea of revenge in his youth, he turned over all the pictures of his family to remind himself that he was all alone. Sasuke strode over to the couch sitting in the corner of the room and closed his eyes, waiting. 

Naruto cringed as he walked inside the rundown house. He never understood why the village thought it was a good idea to let Sasuke live in the house his parents were murdered in. It angered him to remember how little was done to help him after the massacre. They threw away a traumatized Sasuke without thinking twice. Naruto’s body temperature rose slightly, getting lost in his thoughts. The threat of Kurama always looming under the surface of his happy smile and attitude. Kurama and Naruto have since become friends, as well as friends as you can get while inhabiting the same body.

As if Sasuke could feel the change in Naruto’s body temperature he slowly opened his eyes to look over at the former. Who still hadn't made his way over to the living room where he was _patiently_ waiting for him. He let out a soft “ _Hn_ ” at the sight. 

Remembering where Naruto was, his temperature returned to normal and his eyes snapped to meet Sasuke’s. No words were exchanged, they didn't need them. Sasuke’s eyes seemed to say “Stop thinking it's not good for your health” and in response Naruto’s said “Same could be said for you dumbass."

A small smile graced Naruto’s face as he slandered over to where Sasuke was seated, prior thoughts not completely forgotten. As he made his way over to Sasuke he thought about how the blues and greys seemed to morph into each other in the room. He plopped down next to Sasuke with a nice thud as he turned to make direct eye contact with him. His smile morphed into a lazy lopsided grin by the time he was seated. 

They were set to talk about everything that was bothering them including their _feelings_. This time however they promised to actually talk instead of beating their feelings into one another. Naruto wanted to hear everything from Sasuke’s mouth instead of a slightly deranged Obitos. 

And so they did, they talked for hours on end and by the end Naruto was furious. Naruto wasn't mad at Sasuke, he was mad for him. He talked with such ease about what he went through that it filled Naruto with such anger. Hearing about how someone he cared so much for was treated like dirt. How his clan was treated in the eyes of the elders and the life Itachi had to live. He got up and started pacing around, there had to be something he could do, there _had_ _to be_. He was mumbling up a plan of action to do something, anything, he needed it. About to make a lap of 10 around Sasuke’s coffee table when Sasuke finally spoke up. 

“Stop-” he spoke in a low and hollow tone, “stop pacing, it's loud and distracting.” Naruto’s head snapped over to the direction of the sound. He was at a loss for words, he couldnt understand how he wasent fuming even thinking about what had happened to him. Before he knew it his hands were crumpled in the others “stupid” looking black cloak that Sasuke was partial to waring after losing his arm. 

Lifting Sasuke off the couch and having him hover off the ground a few inches. So much for not fighting when talking about feelings, if Kakashi was here he would give a nice chop to both of their heads. This encounter makes it an astounding 0 - 5 ratio of talking about feelings and ending it in some form of violent confrontation. 

“How are you not mad, I don't understand how you're speaking about this like it's about someone else. This is your life Sasuke not some fucking mission report.” All forms of play gone from both his face and voice, he was pissed. His mind is still racing of thoughts to fix everything to fix Sasuke, the one person he held so deep in his heart. When he was hurting so was Naruto. Having lifted Sasuke, Naruto felt in control of something that he wasn't just standing there doing nothing. He felt like he had some control over the situation. When they both knew he didn't. 

Sasuke showed no sign of struggle when he spoke, “I have already taken care of everything, I killed Danzo and took my anger out at the kage summit. There's nothing more to do. I have already taken all my frustrations out” _and cried about it_. Not like he would ever say that aloud. They were both ninja they had rules to follow that were engraved into their brains since they were 5. “A shinobi must never show any weakness.” like a mantra repeating subconsciously in all ninja heads. 

Not that Naruto ever listened to _any_ of the shinobi rules, especially not that one. He followed the practice of letting your heart rest on one's sleeve almost religiously. Naruto’s temperature fluctuated from hot back down to normal as he spoke with Kurama who was trying to get him to keep his anger in check. 

Staring into Sasuke’s eyes he realized how much of a ghost he really was. If he tried hard enough he could will himself to look right past him. Standing in the home that gave him so much pain Sasuke looked little again. He could see the hurt he was hiding behind his eyes and it made Naruto’s heart ache. Naruto slowly closes his eyes and releases Sasuke from his grip. 

He opens his eyes to find Sasuke staring right into him. “I'm sorry, I- you know I don't like it when you're hurting if I can do something about it.” His hand reached behind himself to scratch at the base of his neck. A nervous habit Naruto formed in his early years of development. He looked almost sheepish with a tinge of regret as he dragged them both back into a sitting position. 

No one said anything for a few moments. Both lost in the gaze of the other. “I know you do, I'm angry and will probably be angry for as long as I live. But i’ve learned to live with it.” He looked so fragile in that moment. Naruto grabbed his hands and held them with a smug smile on his face. 

Leaning forward he pressed their foreheads together as he spoke softly, “I love you and I will always be here for you. You're my everything and so much more.” Sasuke sighed in content, feeling like he was home as long as he was with Naruto. Naruto had a soft smile on his face as he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Sasuke let out a “Hn” and turned his head as a blush formed on his face. 

Their hands stayed together neither breaking their physical bond as they drifted off to sleep together on the couch that had way too many tears to be comfortable. 


End file.
